Sadness, Hapiness, rebirth of hapiness
by DJ-Burns
Summary: my first fic. its about flamedramon's love life. since my name is DJ burn, i'm sure this will be the only romance fic i will write.


Sadness, happiness, rebirth of happiness  
  
By DJ Burn A/N: This story focuses on Flamedramon's relationship to a girl. What he does to keep it going is what you will read. This story is rated PG-13 for arguments, some language, and violence.  
  
- A house in Detroit, Michigan -  
  
Flamedramon groaned, and sat up in his bed. He was still tired, from  
the fight he had gotten into the night before. He had a black left  
eye, and scars on his bare chest, along with swollen knuckles. He got  
out of bed, and slowly slipped into his armor. Then, he went out to  
the kitchen where his tamer, Michael, was cooking breakfast. "Oh, hey,  
Flamedramon." Said Mike, noticing the pained sight by the doorframe.  
Mike handed him a large pot of soup, because he knew how hungry his  
digimon always was. Flame slurped down the pot in a single gulp. He  
then turned to Mike. "What do we have going for today?" Mike shook his  
head, and flopped down onto a sofa in the gigantic living room. Flame  
followed suit, and flipped on the TV to MTV. An Eminem music video was  
on. "The Way I Am" blared through the house, as Flame turned the  
volume up to max. He was stressed out. Just the other night, his  
girlfriend, Renamon, had dumped him for Wargreymon, which pissed him  
off. He had spent nearly two years of quality time with her, and she  
dumped him in a single minute. "Man turn that down! You're not gonna  
raise the roof, its gonna sink in!" Mike yelled over the music, and  
shut the TV off. Flame got up from the couch, and went to the coat  
closet. "Where you going?" asked Mike. "I don't know. I need to blow  
off some steam." Flame replied, slipping on his black leather  
trenchcoat. He got his keys from the key holder by the door, and took  
his cell phone from its charger on the wall. Mike sighed as the door  
was closed, shaking his head slowly.  
Flame walked down the sidewalk, shivering in the late winter cold. He  
saw a couple coming towards him, but couldn't make them out clearly  
because of the early morning fog. Up close, he found that it was  
Renamon and Wargreymon. They were talking and laughing. As they passed  
Flame, neither of them bothered to say a word. Flame was almost  
tempted to fight Wargreymon for his girl back, but thought against it.  
Maybe Renamon had a reason for dumping him. He rubbed his black eye,  
grimacing at the pain. He stopped his walk at a bus stop, and sat down  
next to the sign. He took out his wallet, which he always kept in his  
coat. He flipped through the wallet-sized pictures he had, until he  
found the one he wanted. He took it out. It was a picture of he and  
Renamon, when they were still dating. She was sitting, with a smile  
across her face. He was above her, his arms draped around her neck,  
with a smile on his face. Tears formed in his eyes, as he remembered  
all of the good times they'd had together. Then, with one loud grunt,  
he ripped the picture in half, and let the two pieces fly in the wind.  
A bus stopped in front of him, and the doors opened, sending a rush of  
warm air that felt good against his blue fur. He boarded the bus, and  
paid the driver. He chose a seat near the back, which was almost  
empty.  
On the radio, Eminem's "'97 Bonnie and Clyde" was playing. The song  
made Flame want to go and slit Wargreymon's throat. He listened to the  
song with interest, nodding his head slowly to the beat. The bus  
reached his stop, and he pulled the cord that ran along the wall to  
stop it. He stepped out of the bus, and walked along a new sidewalk,  
thinking about what he could do. The fog had lifted, so he could see  
well. He walked to a small park, which had a large garden, a few  
benches, and picnic tables. This was his place. This was where he and  
Renamon had first met. It was where they had had their first date. He  
sat on one of the benches, and sighed. He held his head in his claws,  
crying softly. At a sound, he looked up, and wiped the tears from his  
face. A teenage girl was walking three dogs, and one of them had  
gotten loose, and was running away. He got up, and chased after it,  
grabbing it by the leash. The dog yelped, and stopped running. Flame  
walked it back to its owner. "Excuse me, uh... you let go of this one."  
He said. It was the first thing that had come to his mind. He gasped  
when he saw her up close. She was a vision of beauty. She had a  
slender body, and curly black hair. She was light-skinned, so he  
decided that she must be Spanish. "Thank you." She said, taking back  
the leash. She started to walk past him.  
"Um...Wait!" Flame called, causing her to stop. "Yes? What is it?" she  
asked, looking back at him. "I never got your name." Flame replied.  
She giggled, and looked him straight in the eye. "That's not exactly a  
turn-on. My name's Janet. Janet Lopez." Said the girl. Flame nodded.  
"Janet. Got it. Wait... How do you know I was trying to turn you on?"  
Flame said, curious. He hardly knew anything about digimon, but much  
less, human girls. Janet walked back to him. "I've had five  
boyfriends, and I've gotten rid of each one of them. They were  
terrible. Drugs, Rape attempts, even MURDER." She said. "What makes  
you think I would do any of that?" Flamedramon replied, taking closer  
steps. Janet shrugged, and sat on a bench, unleashing her dogs. Flame  
sat next to her. "Why don't we talk for awhile?" He asked, eyeing her  
detailed form. "Sure. Who's your tamer?" Janet asked. "A fifteen-year-  
old guy I've known for about... I don't know, since I was hatched."  
Flame replied, and started asking her questions. They kept talking for  
about an hour or so, until Janet checked her watch, and saw that it  
was almost noon. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My parents are going to be  
wondering where I am. I have something for you, though." She said,  
reaching around in her pockets. She pulled out a piece of paper, and a  
pen. She scribbled a ten-digit number on it. "Here's my... personal...  
phone number. Call me when you want." She said, and handed him the  
paper. "Yeah... sure. That'd be great." Flame replied, and watched as  
she gathered her dogs. She waved to him, as she started walking back  
the way she had come from. He waved back, and walked back to the bus  
stop.  
He never looked away from the number. He was shocked. He had only  
known the girl for an hour, and she had given him her phone number. He  
was determined not to let this one slip away from him. The bus pulled  
up, and he took it back to the house, where Mike was asleep on the  
couch. Sighing, Flame put the number on the table, and picked up Mike  
in his arms. He carried his friend upstairs, and placed him on his  
bed, closing the door behind him. He rushed downstairs, and snatched  
up the number. He called Janet, just to talk. He had been on the phone  
with her for about ten minutes, when Mike came down, yawning. "Thanks  
for the lift." He said, rubbing his eyes. Flame cupped his claws over  
the receiver and replied 'you're welcome'. Mike sat next to him on the  
couch, and watched silently, as Flame talked into the receiver. After  
he hung up, he sighed, and sunk into the couch. "New girl?" Mike  
asked, knowing Flame's behavior around females. Flame nodded, and laid  
out all the details for Mike. Mike left Flame to wander around in his  
head, and went back to sleep upstairs.  
Over the next few weeks, Flamedramon and Janet had become inseparable.  
Janet's parents had not approved of her relationship with a digimon,  
but that didn't stop the couple from seeing each other. They had  
started dating, going to the movies, and having lunch and dinner  
together. They both thought they were meant for each other. Flame even  
started walking Janet's dogs with her, and all three small dogs took a  
liking to him. Then, Flame began to get the feeling that there was  
someone else. Now, whenever Janet talked to him, she looked scared of  
Flamedramon, and was always careful not to upset him. "Janet..." Flame  
started, while they were at a restaurant a few days later. "What's  
going on? Ever since a few weeks ago, you've been acting...strange."  
Janet sighed, and spilled the beans. "I've met someone, Flamey.  
He's...nice...handsome... and best of all, my parents approve of him." Flame  
gasped at this, and asked to meet the guy. Janet dialed a number on  
her cell phone, and spoke to a man whom she called 'Mark.'  
A few minutes later, Mark arrived at the restaurant. He shook hands  
with Flamedramon, who talked to him about Janet. "If you break her  
heart, and I hear about it..." he leaned in closer. "I'll break your  
neck." Mark agreed to this, and escorted Janet out of the restaurant.  
Flame followed slowly behind them, and listened in on their  
conversation. After they had exited the glass door, the conversation  
had begun to heat up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT...THING!" Mark  
screamed at Janet, making her whimper. "I told him you were nice... I  
can't believe I lied for you!" she shouted back. "Why don't you love  
me, Janet? Why can't you see that I'm the only one your parents will  
let you marry?" Mark asked, still an angry tone in his voice. "Because  
you're too hard on me. Not like him." Janet replied. Mark grumbled as  
the Man brought his car. He practically shoved Janet inside, and  
slammed the door. Having seen all this, Flamedramon was outraged. He  
knew he couldn't let Janet go out with anybody else... at least, nobody  
like this. He grabbed his coat, paid the bill, and walked home, his  
face a vision of fury.  
He snatched the phone from Mike's hand when he walked in. He  
immediately dialed Janet's number, leaving scratch marks on the  
numbers. He parents answered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" screamed  
Flamedramon. "She deserves better than you." Her father replied, and  
hung up. Flamedramon, still steaming, went to sleep. The next day, he  
went over to Janet's house, where a moving truck was carting things  
that Flame recognized were from her bedroom. Janet came out, and  
walked over to Flame. "How could you like someone like that?" Flame  
asked, recalling the conversation. "Oh, Flamey, I can't believe you  
heard that." Janet sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She threw  
her arms around him, crying on his shoulder. "Is he making you move  
out?" he asked calmly, trying to calm her down. She explained what had  
happened. "My parents are making me move with him to Los Angeles. I  
don't want to go, but they're making me. Please...can you talk to them?"  
she asked, the tears still flowing. Flame nodded. "Thank you!" Janet  
sobbed, hugging him tightly. He led her, with her still crying on his  
shoulder, to her parents. When her mother saw them, she gasped.  
"Janet! What are you doing?! Get away from that... that CREATURE!" Flame  
was pissed off, but hid it. "Why are you making her do this? Do you  
even know what Mark is really like?" Flame asked, expecting an answer.  
"We're doing this because we know what's best for our daughter, and we  
don't care what Mark is like, all we know is, he's HUMAN!" Janet's  
father yelled, snatching Janet by the hand, away from Flame. "She's  
not gonna live with anyone who treats her the way you do." Flame said,  
offering his hand to Janet, who took it, and wriggled her other hand  
free of her father's grasp. Flamedramon tried his best to calm her as  
they walked back to the house. "Who's that?" asked Mike, when they  
entered. Flamedramon introduced the two, and led Janet into his room.  
He sat her down on the bed, and went to lock the door. As he sat next  
to her, she could see the shade of red begin to form on his face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing... it's just... I never thought I'd  
get you in my room." He replied. She laughed at this, and laid back on  
the bed. "You want to get up?" Flame asked. She just shook her head,  
and motioned to the spot next to her. Flamedramon, a little  
embarrassed, laid down next to her. She reached for his hands.  
Flamedramon let her feel around his metal armor, until she found what  
she was looking for. She unstrapped all of the armor, except for his  
helmet. "W...What are we doing?" he asked, feeling nervous. Janet said  
nothing, but began to undress, first taking off her top, then her  
jeans and shoes. Flamedramon could only gawk at the beautiful image in  
front of him, in only a bra and panties. She moved closer to him, and  
wrapped an arm around his neck. He just stuttered, his mouth wide  
open. She brought her lips up to his, in a deep, passionate kiss. He  
suddenly calmed down, and allowed her to continue. He felt a hand  
brush against his sheath....  
  
- The next day -  
  
Flamedramon awoke, and rolled over on his bed. Feeling nothing, he  
opened his eyes. Janet was gone. He got up quickly, and searched his  
room for anything to say where she had gone; notes, a letter, or any  
word to Mike. Finding none, he strapped his armor back on, and went  
out to the living room. Janet was eating some breakfast that she and  
Mike had cooked. Flame breathed a sigh of relief, happy that nobody  
had forced her to leave. He walked into the kitchen, and sat down in a  
chair next to her. "Morning, Flamey." Said Janet, rubbing him on the  
back. Mike gave him some food, and all three of them sat down and ate.  
"Janet told me you guys had a great time last night." Mike said,  
smirking. Flame scoffed, and looked to Janet for an explanation. "It  
just slipped out." After eating, Flamedramon and Janet walked to the  
park. It was still early, but most of the usual fog had cleared. They  
sat down on the bench where they had first met. "So..." Flamedramon  
started. "So..." Janet continued, causing both of them to chuckle. "What  
do we do now? You can't go back to your parents. There's no way they  
would let us see each other." Flame said, looking towards her for a  
reply. "Well... we'd have to go back to my house to get my stuff, but I  
think I could live with you and Mike. He seems kind of nice."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm so lucky I found him as a partner. I could've  
gotten one of those grumpy guys." Flame replied, causing Janet to  
laugh. "You want to go get your things right now?" he asked. She  
sighed, and nodded, stepping up from the bench. Flamedramon followed,  
wrapping an arm around her. He hugged her close, as not to ever let  
her go. She sighed, and dug her head into his shoulder. They got to  
her house in a few minutes, to see all of Janet's furniture on the  
front yard. When they got closer, Janet buried her face in Flame's  
fur, and cried softly. Flamedramon slowly led her up the front steps,  
and rang the doorbell. Janet's brother, Carlos, answered the door. He  
was slightly taller than Flamedramon, with the same light skin and  
black hair as Janet. "The fuck are you doin' here, puto?" he asked,  
snatching his sister by the arm. "Carlos! Let go of me!" She yelled  
back, struggling against her brother. "Mama! Papi!" She yelled, being  
pulled away from Flamedramon. She was pulled inside, and the door  
closed. Flame pounded on the door, making dents in the wood. Suddenly,  
the door burst open. Masked men grabbed him, and slammed him up  
against the wall. "What are you doing?!" he yelled, and groaned as he  
felt metal cuffs bind his hands behind his back.  
He felt something cold press against the back of his head. He heard a  
loud click, and knew right then that it was a gun. "Who are you  
people?!" he yelled, demanding answers. "Detroit PD SWAT. Responding  
to a raping." Replied a man, whom Flamedramon believed to be the team  
leader. "Raping? What raping?! I didn't do anything!" he yelled.  
"That's what they all say. Haul him outta here!" The man replied.  
Flame groaned as he was escorted forcefully to a van near the street  
corner. He was shoved into the back, and some team members followed.  
He yelled in pain as the metal cuffs cut into his skin. One of the  
officers brought the back of his gun to Flame's head, and struck.  
Everything went black.  
  
A few days Later...-  
  
Flamedramon was escorted into court in chains. He sat on the  
appropriate bench, and watched as the judge called the court to order.  
Mike walked down the aisle, leading Janet towards Flame's seat. She  
was seated next to him. Flame's armor was set in a clear bag near the  
judge's stand. "Court is now in session! Presenting, the honorable  
Justice Charles R. Roberts." Said the bailiff, standing near the  
judge. Janet buried her face in Flamedramon's orange prison uniform.  
Flame felt the tears soak his shoulder. He whispered to her, trying to  
clam her down. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything. We both know it."  
Mike sat down next to the couple, and nodded to his digimon. "You  
haven't done anything. There's no way they can convict you." Flame  
just nodded slightly, and stared blankly at the judge. "The evidence,  
please!" said the judge, banging his gavel. A tray of objects sealed  
in Ziploc bags was placed on the table. In the bags were a fingerprint  
photo, a pill bottle, and photos of Janet naked on the floor of  
Flame's room, while she was asleep. "What the..." Flame muttered,  
scanning the evidence. The fingerprint was indeed his, and the pill  
bottle was for his medicine. But the photos? He had never snapped any.  
He shook his head, his jaw still open.  
"Will the Accuser please come to the stand?" said the bailiff, on the  
judge's orders. Janet gasped when her brother stepped up to the  
platform. "Place your left hand on the bible." Said the judge, placing  
a copy of the Holy Bible before him. Carlos did as instructed. "Do you  
swear to tell only the truth? Do you know that if you lie in court,  
you may be subject to a prison term?" asked the judge, speaking  
regular English. He doubted Carlos spoke English. The teenager just  
nodded. "What are you accusing this... digimon... of?" asked the judge.  
"This creature raped my sister!" Carlos practically yelled. He waved a  
finger at Flame and Janet. "The evidence?" asked the judge. "On the  
table... a fingerprint photo of a print found on my sister's clothes. A  
pill bottle of Royphnol, which is, as we know, illegal to manufacture  
or sell anywhere in the U.S." Carlos replied. "And the photos?" asked  
the judge. "Found when we searched the house." Replied the SWAT team  
leader, who sat on a bench opposite of Flame's. Flame just scoffed. "I  
object!" Mike shouted. "On what grounds?" asked the judge.  
"I also reside in the house that was searched. I can guarantee that  
none of these objects belong to my digimon, aside from the  
fingerprint, and the pill bottle." The judge turned to Carlos. "Your  
defense?" Carlos was breathless. "I... I have none." He said, and  
stepped down from the stands. He hurriedly walked to his parents in  
the third row, and his mother slapped him on the head. She cursed at  
him in Spanish. "The jury will now announce their verdict." Said the  
judge, pointing to the twelve jurors. "The jury has declared the  
defendant..." a member stood up. "Not guilty as charged!" Flame, Mike,  
and Janet gave a cry of joy. Flame was brought his armor, and everyone  
sat back down. "This case is officially over. Court adjourned." Said  
the judge. With a final bang of his gavel, everyone left.  
  
What happens next is a surprise. I'll leave it up to you for the R/R.  
its my first fic so PLEASE BE NICE!!! 


End file.
